Neither Of Them
by shippoprincess09
Summary: what happens when both of the girls turn out to not be related to him at all. 18 and up please! SO not suited for young eyes


"neither of them" the words kept repeating over and over in his head. Maiku, Karen, and Miina had finally worked up enough money to get the test done. The doctor had said neither of the girls what is relative. So what happens next? Was he supposed to choose between two girls he cared deeply about? Or just leave things as they were? No it was too late to leave things as they were. But theres no way he could have both of them for himself. So what did this mean? Maiku looked at his computer screen again and realized that he wasn't getting any work done. He turned off his computer and hopped into bed early hoping he could get the doctor's voice out of his head. "neither of them."

"So what do we do now?" Karen worked up the courage to talk about the subject that had been running through all of their minds all day. Miina sank lower in the tub wondering. "Well, maybe we can both confess and see how he accepts." Both the girls stayed silent for a while thinking it over "but what if he accepts the first one who confesses?" They sighed together and sank lower in the water. . . . .suddenly Miina stood. "KAREN! I have the perfect idea!. . .that is, if you can be brave with me. I'll need your courage to help me." Karen looked at Miina with questioning eyes. "We can both confess to Maiku our feelings at the same time without saying a word." Karen shook her head. "How are we supposed to do that?" as Miina explained her plan Karen's face grew redder by the moment. "OK! We can do this! . . . . . .I hope" the girls stood from the bath and placed on the nightgowns with a mission in mind.

Maiku could hear the girl's voices from this room. He couldn't make out what the were talking about but just hearing them kept them on his mind. Eventually his bed relaxed him and just as he began to drift off he heard his door open. Too tried to turn over he just kind of mumbled. "what is it?" he heard the girls giggle together as the tip toed to his bed. He turned over just as the crawled onto his bed. "Miina? K Karen?" He took in the sight of both the girls wearing only their night gowns. "W, . .What are you. . . ." he was cut off as Miina placed a hand on his stomach. "Maiku, be quiet."

Karen captured his lips as Miina went for his throat. One of each of the girl's hand moved up his shirt and felt lightly against his stomach and chest. Karen's slightly lighter then Karen's. Both sensations sent shiver's through his body not to mention the feel of Karen's tongue across his lips and Miina sucking on his neck. He was slightly aware of Miina tapping Karen. She moved from his lips giving him a chance to see both of their blushed faces before Miina took over the kiss. Karen lightly licked at the other side of his neck. Miina's kiss was faster, more power and within a matter of seconds what Battling with his own over dominance. He felt Karen's lips move from his neck. Before his mind could think about where she had gone he felt her hands untying the string on his pants. In the process her hand brushed against his manhood making him moan into the kiss he was sharing with Miina. Feeling his hands were being too idle he decided would just sit by and do nothing.

Just as Karen untied the knot Maiku's hand grabbed her arm. Surprised she looked up to find him still kissing Miina. Feeling slightly jealous she moved closer with the thought of switching places with Miina only to find her chest in Maiku's hand. He felt on breast slowly making her feel shivers that pooled in her lower belly. He found her hardened nipple and pinched it between his two fingers. A sound she didn't know she could make escaped from her mouth followed by his name. "Uh!. . . .Maiku."

Just as Miina began to wonder why Karen had made such a noise she felt Maiku's hand on her waist. Right at the edge of her nightgown had been riding up. He lifted it until his hand met her breast. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly. He lifted up the gown higher signaling her to take it off. As she pulled it over her head he used this chance to sit up and catch her neck by surprise. She gasped at the feel of his tounge licking slowly down her collar bone and down her chest.

Karen saw Miina take off her night gown and decided it that she could too if Miina could. Took off her nightgown and regrettably moved away from Maiku's hand to go back to his pants. He stopped her and switched his mouth from Miina to Karen successfully stopping Karen from making any headway at all with his pants. She felt his tounge swirl around her and moaned. She put her hands through his hair and pulled him into her wishing he would never stop.

Maiku could feel Karen's hands searching around his body and it was quite obvious where she was headed. Though he was so turned on it hurt he didn't want them to touch him just yet, not yet. He wanted this dream to last a little longer. Just as her hand brushed over his hard on his own hand lowered to her thighs. She gasped and rocked forward egging his hand to move higher. He moved his hand slow while and switched to Karen's unattended breast.

Miina couldn't think anymore. All she wanted was for his hand to finally reach where she craved his so much. He lightly rubbed against her folds teasing her. "Maiku, . . .Please." she begged. But he stayed where he was. She began to whimper and rock against him. "Please!" she said a bit louder. He thrust his finger into her fast making her cry out. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in. She forgot everything around her expect him and the finger that was making her feel so good. She didn't notice Karen move to his pants again.

Karen saw what Maiku was doing to Miina but she had another thing planned. Miina might be getting more attention but she was going to be the one to give him more attention. She moved away from his mouth and he looked at her questioningly. She kissed at his neck and Miina moved in and kissed him passionately drunken by her passion. Karen moved down and kissed his stomach as she finally pulled his pants low enough to show his erect manhood. She gasped intimidated by a part of a man's body that she had never seen before. She swallowed her shyness remembering her mission and grasped him firmly. He let out and low moan and bucked into her hand.

Maiku pumped faster into Miina wishing Karen would move faster as well. But she kept her slow, steady, tortuous pace. Even as he began to feel Miina come to an end. She cried out his name and fell beside him coming down from her high. He could still feel Karen's hand rocking slowly against him even as his hips moved faster then her. "Karen!" he groaned in frustration. He heard her lightly giggle. So she was purposely torturing him? Well two could play at that game. He pulled her up to him and kissed her hard. Her hand stopped moving against him but stayed where it was. He slipped his hands down her stomach and between her spread legs. He heard her gasp and he entered her and she tightened her grip on him.

Karen had never felt anything like the way he was making her feel now. The she couldn't hold back the sounds escaping her mouth or the way her body rocked against his hand begging for more. His mouth was on her chest again together those feelings felt like they were about to break her. She whimpered as he slowed his fingers to a stop. "Maiku! . . .please!" he laughed hoarsely as her begging. "please!" if she had known it was like this she wouldn't have treated him so badly. "please. . . ." she whispered one last time as she nuzzled his neck.

Miina came down to earth to Karen begging Maiku to do something he wasn't doing well. She realized that Karen wasn't doing her job at all. Her hand was around him but she wasn't moving an inch. Well if he had given her what she wanted then she would do better then Karen. She moved Karen's hand and Looked Maiku in the eye just as she took him into her mouth.

Maiku felt himself inside of Miina's hot mouth and almost lost it right there. He heard Karen's cry and began to pump into with new strength. He added another finger as Miina began to match his pace with her mouth. With his free hand he clawed at the bed sheets as Karen did next to him. She called out his name in her climax just as he reached his own.

Once Karen made it back to reality she found Miina already getting cozy on Maiku's chest. She followed along and claimed the other side drifting quickly. She felt Maiku wrap an arm around her and saw his other arm around Miina. So what did this mean? did he love both of them? Would he choose one of them? These thoughts raced across her mind briefly before sleep took over.

The birds chirping outside woke Maiku up like they did every weekend. Though today was different. There was a calmness in his heart and something heavy on his chest. He looked down to find Karen laying naked next to him. Last night flashed through his mind and he could feel the heat of his face. He looked around for signs of Miina but couldn't find her in the room. He got up quietly, trying not to wake Karen and walked from the room. Downstairs he found a note on the table.

Thank you for taking care of me. I love both of you guys and that's why I'm leaving. I don't to be the person that Maiku doesn't choose, nor the person who ruins Karen's love. I hope you guys will be happy together. You have my blessing.

Love Miina.

Karen walked into the kitchen and found Maiku quietly sobbing. "Maiku kun? Where's Miina?" he turned around and looked at her with such sad eyes and she knew where Miina was. "She's gone. . ."

She was about to fall to her knees but Maiku's arms caught her and she cried into his chest. "Miina" she mumbled over and over "Miina, . . . .Miina." Maiku shushed her and kissed her until she calmed down. "Karen." she looked up at him with a face full of tears. "I love you" she could see in his eyes that he meant it. "I. . .I love you too."


End file.
